Emersonac
Emersonac (Name: Andrei) is a 12 year old you tuber who makes content on YouTube. He is one of the biggest channels in his community, with over 860 subs at the time of this article. He is afmous for his videos and his Impossible Quiz Parody. YouTube History On Youtube, he created his channel on 27 January of 2017, due to telling his classmates he has YT. He uploaded scrap videos. 5 months pas by, and Andrew is at 32 subscribers. He makes a parody of the Stand By Me train scene, which blows up and blasts him over the 100 subscriber goal. The momentum from that video can still be seen today. When he bypassed his colleagues, they stopped doing YT, which Andrew thought that they were jealous. Crossing 500 subs, he faced a problem. Kevin Morris, his friend, started to subbot because he was jealous. In under 4 days, he bypassed Andrew, and declared war on him. He is planning to expand his channel to a Multi Channel Network, consisting of E-Series, and EmersonacPodcasts. Channel Eras The Start Era (2017) Since the channel creation, his channel has varies between English and Romanian, lego and Minecraft, and it is considered the golden era. Only a few fans have stayed with him. The LEGO Golden Era (2017-2018) This era started when Emersonac started uploading lego on his old layout. It was at this time he learned how to do stopmotion. The Popular Era (2017) With the uploading on the Stand By Me recreation, the new vawe of subs started flowing, boosting him up. If it was not for this video, the channel would have still been at 34 subs. The Great Channel Depression (2018) It started at 600 subs, when the channel lost traction, getting only 3 subs per month at best. It was at this time Kevin got jealous and subboted and bypassed him. It ended at 700 subs. The Age of Hype (2019) With the upload of LEGO Railroad Crossing Test, and the Unstoppable parody getting traction, the channel was back up and running, getting even 38 subs a day. It was at this time a famous youtuber has hearted his comment, but he shoutouted a little kid instead. (screw papa jake). This age is dying real quick, and people are losing interest in the channel. The Age of Strikes On 15 Oct 2019, Emersonac streamed the Romania VS Norway football match, but got copyright striked by TMG. The stream ran for 30 minutes, with a maximum of 300+ people watching and 8 subscribers earned, contributing significantly to the channel, before it got taken down. TMG has refused to comment on the issue, because they are a bunch of n-words. The Future Era (???) The future is uncertain, but the plans are very ambitious. Andrew plans a new series when he reached 1k (IAYG) and a possible collab with Belle Delphine, predicted to boost the channel up to unprecedented levels of growth. Growth Stats & Eras Category:YouTube Category:Emersonac Army Category:Awesome People! Category:Belle Delphine